Chasing Fate
by Sapphire-of-NightClan
Summary: In the harsh twolegged place a single tom will rise in the pawsteps of his father. Some will think he's chasing destiny other will think he's chasing fate by following his father and brother to protect the cats from the dogs that terrorize their home. Only time will tell which he's chasing, but even so he will have to be strong no matter what happens or the dogs will kill him.


**Here is the long awaited Chasing Fate**

 **Note: The main character is not a Clan cat but an alley cat, and his father Sean gets the 1st pov of his backstory**

 **The Clans are mentioned and this story is only here to show Chase's backstory because he is a main character in Runningstar's Fate and since Runningstar is in Greystar's Destiny I don't need to show a separate backstory for her**

 **without further delay here is Chasing Fate~**

* * *

 **~Allegiance~**

Sean-grey-silver tabby tom with green and blue eyes; Chase's father, leader of the twolegged place

Drake-black and white tom with amber and blue eyes; Chase's older brother, second in command of the twolegged place

Kayla-brown and white tabby she-cat grey and blue eyes; Chase's older sister, a healer

Chase-white tom with black markings with green and amber eyes; surviving runt of Sean's kits and the youngest

Copper- large dark grey tom with amber eyes; section leader by the SmokeClan border, fater to Ravenkit and Dusk and unnamed two other she-kits and two tom kits

Dusk- tortoiseshell she-kit with blue eyes; was raised with Chase by the same queen as siblings

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

As the setting sun gave into the shadows of night, the flames of natural light disappeared and were replaced by unnatured source of dim light. A tom paced deep in the abandoned part of the city. He was waiting on news of his mate who was kitting a second litter; his litter. Not too far away, another tom lay alert watching the pacing tom; he was younger than the pacing tom and they held some similarities to each other.

As the moon began to rise a young brown and white she-cat padded over to the older of the two toms. She had a worried look as she glanced up at the silver tabby tom. The tabby tom glanced at the young tabby she-cat before standing still and looking in the direction of where his mate was.

"How is she?" The tabby tom asked after a few moments.

"Not good.. My teacher thinks if she survives the kitting, then she won't last much longer than that.. I'm sorry father.. If only we could of given her herbs that she needed before she even started the kitting and then maybe it wouldn't be this bad.." The young tabby she-cat meowed shaking her head.

"Alissia please be strong, for our kits sake.." The tom mummered continuing to stare in that one direction.

"This is the damn Clan cats fault! If they gave us the herbs we needed then our mother wouldn't be dying as she gave birth to a litter.." The young black and white tom growled.

"Drake, you can't blame them for everything!" The tabby she-cat hissed.

"Those heartless cats don't even care that everyday we have to fight for our lives and have to fight with everything we got to make sure the younger cats and queens survive no matter what.. They could care less about what happens to the kits of the 'twolegged place' while they live in their precious forest denying other cats even a chance of hope!" Drake snapped.

"Drake, quiet! They have there own problems, after all they are high in numbers and would struggle more than us if a fire happened. Anyways we are not clan cats, we are stray alley cats who live with dogs around every corner. We are different from them, as well as kittypets! Blaming the clans for everything won't help anything!" The tabby tom snapped at his son.

"Sean, you and your kits can come in now, she's done.. There's four of them, and you should probably name them just to be safe" A soft voice of a healer called from inside his den.

With that the three of them padded into the den. Laying in there was an exhausted cream colored queen who was struggling to keep her eyes focused on the the four small bundles at her belly. They were all rather small for newborn kittens, though the runt of the litter looked like he had the thickest pelt of the litter.

There were two she-kits and two toms. The she-kits were both a pale cream color with white but one was a tabby and the other just had white patches. The toms were a silver tabby with blue stripes, and a white tom kit with black patches; the runt of the litter.

"You did well, my love, just try to stay strong.." The tabby tom meowed to his mate.

"S-Sean, if I-I don't ma-make it ra-raise our kits well.. I'm going to name the little tabby tom Neptune after my brother.." She wheezed weakly, her mismatching gaze flickering between her newborn kits and her mate.

"Don't say things like that Alissia, you have to make it, their our kits.. I name our pale cream daugher with white patches, Sunny, as in a new day full of hope.. Kayla, Drake why don't you name your siblings.." Sean meowed trying to hold back the fear of the chance of his mate and his second litter of kits all being dead by the following morning.

"I'll name my tabby sister Marigold, after all they are a pretty flower and a powerful herb." Kayla meowed calmly, as if she was trying to calm on of her patients.

"I'll name the runt, Chase, after all if he survives he's going to be chased a lot.." Drake meowed with a slight bit of coldness in his tone.

The following morning his fears were proven mostly true. His mate and three of his kits were colder than ices and stone stiff when he woke up. Only the runt, Chase had made it through the night, he was the sole survivor of his litter.

Sean immediately sent Kayla to find a queen who could give his son milk and then sent Drake to let the section leaders know about the lose of his mate and that only one kitten had survived the night and would most like live without any threats other than those cursed dogs. So Sean sat at his den grieving for the loss of young life of his kits and his beloved mate with little Chase curled up around his tail.

The healers had already taken his mate and the three dead kits to be buried soon as they heard the news. He stared at the young kit in wonder. Most of the time it was the runt who died but yet here his son had survived. Little Chase the runt who survived and possibly could be a leader after Drake, the thought of that made him smile.

"I must have great timing because you are smiling instead of crying your tail off" A muffled voiced meowed.

"Huh, Cooper is that you?" Sean meowed looking away from Chase.

"Yeah it is me, but I'm not alone and it looked like you aren't either" Cooper meowed.

It was only then that Sean noticed the tortoiseshell she-kit that Copper had placed on the ground. Even with a slight distance between them he could smell the forest on the kit. To be exact Clan scent on the kit, most likely SmokeClan's.

"Copper where did you get that kit" Sean growled.

"From my mate, who else?" Copper meowed calmly.

"Who is your mate?" Sean growled, narrowing his eyes.

"A SmokeClan queen.. I'm lucky that old leader of there's even let me have one of my kits.. She was from a litter of five.. She had a sister who looked exactly the same as her.. Her name is Dusk, a request from her mother, her sister is Ravenkit, saddly my mate didn't bother telling me the rest of the kits names before we left Clan territory.. You know we both have kits who need a mother, if you want I can always take my daughter back to the forest and leave her for a patrol to find, but I rather not since I swear SmokeClan's borders had the slight scent of blood on them as if the Clans are at war with each other again.." Copper meowed.

"It's not my fault if the Clans are at each other's throats.. Very well your kit can stay.. How about this we have our kits raised as siblings, it will help them become stronger leaders when the time comes.." Sean meowed to his friend.

"Sure, long as you don't accuse me of kit stealing again" Copper meowed.

"Why would I do that? I was playing it safe, I don't want the Clans coming here demanding us to return on of there own and end up having us fight them and then save their tails from twoleggeds or dogs" Sean meowed.

"Oh come on Sean, anyways I won't be returning to my mate ever again just to make sure we don't get caught and end up cause a stupid war.." Copper meowed.

"Either way let's just make sure these two make it to be leaders" Sean meowed.

* * *

 **What do you think of the characters so far? Do you hate Drake, because you'll learn to love him**

 **Drake is only harsh because he truly believes if SmokeClan (he counts all the Clans as the same despite only SmokeClan being at their border) fault that his mother died along with his siblings. Also since Chase is the runt of his litter he would be most likely seen as the easiest prey for dogs so he would be Chased a lot..**

 **Also Drake unlike Chase wasn't really raised alongside a sibling so that didn't help (Kayla was meant to be a healer from the first time she met one which was when she was like a moon old..)**

 **Next Chapter~ we meet the main, along with Dusk and a bit more Drake most likely**


End file.
